


forgiveness

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: за все те годы, что прошли после войны, логэйн не жалел ни о чем так сильно, как о неизмеримо тяжелом расставании. с тем, с кем он бок о бок храбро сражался, перевязывал раны и терпел бессмысленную болтовню - с кем, кто стал ближе, чем собственная тень. с тем, кому он доверял до самого конца, и доверил бы снова всю свою жизнь, будь такая возможность.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 3





	forgiveness

город кажется одновременно необычайно знакомым и чужим. денерим уже не прежний и никогда не вернется, не изменится — как и сам логэйн. в его волосах уже некоторое время покоится почтительная серебряная проседь, но ледяная сталь в глазах с годами никуда не ушла и не отогрелась под пламенем камина. мак-тир не предупреждал о приезде никого, кого это могло бы коснуться, зато рассуждал и думал об этом долго — почти что все эти годы, что они не виделись. больше десяти лет — достойный срок для расставания, для того, чтобы обдумать все, что только возможно, а также для того, чтобы взвесить все за и против, осознать свою и не только вину, предугадать реакцию и конец всего этого.

за все те годы, что прошли после войны, логэйн не жалел ни о чем так сильно, как о неизмеримо тяжелом расставании. с тем, с кем он бок о бок храбро сражался, перевязывал раны и терпел бессмысленную болтовню — с кем, кто стал ближе, чем собственная тень. с тем, кому он доверял до самого конца, и доверил бы снова всю свою жизнь, будь такая возможность. за десять лет не сказано ни слова, ни единого письма или слухов, совершенно никаких новостей. как будто не было ни войны, ни тяжелого выживания в морозном ферелдене, ни бессонных ночей с огнем костра и тихими разговорами. как не было и раскаяния — оно живет в голове логэйна, мучая его нестерпимой болью и мыслью, что никогда не пропадет. вина живет и нарастает с каждым днем.

денерим встречает его своим убранством и торжеством. столица и должна быть такой, а не той, что помнит логэйн: никаких развалин и израненных жизнью людей, они все попрятались в своих домах и счастливо живут, забыв об ужасах войны. есть еще те, кто узнают его — одинокие стражники, что могли видеть его прежде в столице, в его давних поездках. гварен не кажется ему домом, как и денерим. он чувствует себя спокойно лишь в палатках под открытым небом, когда тебя окружает один только тихий шепот свободы и тепло потрескивает костер. его дом там, где остались настоящие, честные мысли — он застрял в прежнем времени, со страхами и переживаниями о завтрашнем дне, вместе со старым охотничьим луком и картой с отметками рукой отца. то время давно истекло, спряталось под пылью сгоревших городов и под ярко-алой кровью, пролитой в поле боя. то время давно истекло, но логэйн хочет совершить невыполнимую вещь: вернуться.

забытые корабли не возвращаются в родные гавани, однажды поглощенные бездонным океаном. логэйн давно потерял веру в себя и свое место: он верит лишь в ферелден и служит законам чести. наверное, он уже не помнит, каким был раньше — всего лишь мальчишкой, что слишком рано познал вкус войны и тревоги. он никогда не пожелал бы такого ни аноре, ни кому-либо еще. просто такое не стоит испытывать даже один раз.

раскаяние не приходит просто так. оно стучится в окна ненастоящего дома, как старый знакомый, о котором хотелось забыть. осознать его не так легко — проще совершить еще несколько невозвратимых ошибок, прежде, чем принять свою вину. логэйн не раскаивается в горе трупов за своей спиной, что шепчут напоминания о вине каждый день. он не вспоминает свои поступки и решения, что могли привести к разрушениям. на войне не выбирают тех, кто прав, а кто виноват, важно, чтобы ты попросту остался в живых и по возможности сохранил своих союзников. он не чувствует вину за катриэль или же за ненависть к стражам. сделано слишком много ошибок, и это не то, что для него по-настоящему важно.

он спускается с коня, чуть слышно ступая по брусчатке около дворца. стоит лишь пара стражников, которые без слов впускают его. приятно быть тем, кого слишком хорошо, но слишком плохо знают. его не ожидают видеть, а он не верит, что прибывает сюда. он не доверяет знакомым стенам вокруг себя, да и самому себе. логэйн не знает, поступает правильно или же совершает ошибку, однако в холодную ферелденскую ночь он успеет скрыться еще много раз.

он не верит своим глазам, увидев столь знакомое лицо, испещренное мелкими морщинами. он не говорит первым и не ступает вперед. в тишине слышно лишь глубокий вздох и чувствуется чужой взгляд — такой же неверующий и не ожидающий ничего подобного.

— наверное, должно быть что-то важное, раз ты оказался здесь посреди ночи. — хмурится мэрик, и есть в нем что-то такое незнакомое… он уже не тот юноша, признает логэйн, и его, как и всех них, коснулась разочаровывающая правда, что скребется в ночи по забытым уголкам души.

насколько все это важно? насколько важны их поступки, взгляды, слова? логэйн не знает; он закусывает губу в осознании того, что ответа у него нет. ему нечего сказать на все это, ему не о чем думать, однако он не чувствует прежнего мимолетного желания уехать.

— а разве мы сами с тобой не важны? — логэйн стоит неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди, словно статуя, выточенная из темного камня. и смотрит — не сводит взгляда льдистых глаз со старого друга. — разве не важны все те года, когда мы бились за свободу? не только за свободу всей страны. за нашу свободу. за все, что было так важно.

мэрик выглядит усталым. под его глазами пролегли тени, которые, кажется, не пропадали за все десять лет с последней их встречи. золотистые волосы поникли, утратили свой блеск и силу. он все еще нахмурен, и есть в его взгляде что-то такое замерзшее, что кажется знакомым, неизменным, стоит лишь сказать то, что важно — самую настоящую правду.

— я скучал по тебе, мэрик. — произносит тихо логэйн, чувствуя, что говорит нечто лишнее. как будто бы все эти слова совершенно не к месту. как будто бы он здесь ненужный, забытый годами или спрятанный подальше, чтобы не возвращался. за те годы, что он был в гварене, что проводил с нелюбимой женой и любимой дочерью, казалось, он был тем, кто никогда не должен был возвращаться сюда. как будто бы не он был генералом, лучшим другом, возлюбленным — тем, кто помог освободить ферелден, себя, свою душу.

чего он правда не ожидает, так это неловких объятий. таких знакомых и одновременно чужих, но, кажется, таких важных и нужных для них обоих. как будто они значат больше, чем все вместе взятые слова, обещания, раскаяния.

как будто бы нет слез, беззвучно пролитых в плечо лучшего друга и старого возлюбленного. как будто бы нет легкого поцелуя в лоб — того самого прощения, что так было необходимо логэйну.

— я скучал по тебе тоже, — шепотом произносит мэрик, и, кажется, все встает на свои места.


End file.
